


Only I Can Make Her Dance

by Mysti_Fogg



Series: Madelaine Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Paragon Lost
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, Friendly banter, Male Friendship, POV James Vega, Spacer (Mass Effect), Tango, Vanguard (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysti_Fogg/pseuds/Mysti_Fogg
Summary: Scars decides he will get Lola to dance.





	1. Little Lola Wants You

**Author's Note:**

> I have never learned Spanish. 
> 
> I also don't tango.
> 
> My apologies if I get any of it wrong.

"I just don't get it. I give up." James Vega stares at the vid screen he keeps on one of the weapons lockers behind him.

Steve Cortez stands next to him, his mouth slightly open.

"Oh ho, no comment, Esteban? I told you it's like _this_ ," he indicates the screen, "when we're boots on the ground. Like she's so damn good it must be a dream. But when she's out at the club ... I don't even know what that was. Like tripping and falling over her own feet was an option."

"Training?" Cortez offers, still fascinated by the vid.

"Not even everyone with training can do this. You have to have a sense of rhythm and timing and I don't even know what because I sure as hell can't do it," Vega shakes his head.

"What are you watching?" One of the turians they picked up on Menae walks over from where he was inspecting the vehicles. 

"Just a close order drill, Scars." Vega shrugs and gestures at the screen. In the vid, marines in dress blues march around in complicated patterns, shouldering rifles in a way that creates a ripple from back to front, and tossing the guns about with precision.

Scars's mandibles pull in as he squints at the vid and cocks his head, listening, but no one is giving orders. "Do your soldiers regularly train blindfolded?"

"No. Just the crazy ones," says Cortez.

"And this is why people don't take pilots seriously," Vega retorts.

"You think it isn't crazy? You join up with them." Cortez gestures at the screen.

"Nah. I don't need to be _that_ good. This is showmanship."

Scars tips his head at Vega. "Then why are you watching it?"

"I'm trying to figure out the commander. I heard about her being a bad dancer. Then I actually saw it. How can she be that bad and walk around upright? I figured I'd look her up on extranet. Maybe find some old kid's dance recital or something. I didn't realize she joined the crazy elite blindfolded group." Vega tosses his hands up. "Explains a lot about how she can pass out ammo without looking at anyone. But it doesn't explain how she can do all of this and not dance. It's like watching a Normandy class ship being flown by a Kodiak pilot on the dance floor."

"Thanks, Vega," Cortez says blandly.

"Don't mention it." Vega turns his attention back to Scars. "Doc said you've known her for a while. What do you think?

Scars is watching the rifles twirling in front and then behind the commander-to-be. The only noise is the clack of the wooden stocks at the ends of some motions. "That the commander is a perfectionist. Probably what drew her to something like this."

"Okay, but how can Lola do this but not dance?"

"Lola?"

"Yeah. I give people nicknames to help me remember them. She's Lola, you're Scars, and this here is Esteban."

"What's a Lola?" Scars seems to be trying to fit his tongue around the word. It makes Vega wonder how the translator handles names.

"My friend's older sister was a Lola: sexy and tough," Vega smiles at the fantasy of the commander in a red hot little dress.

Scars gives him a more piercing look.

Cortez laughs, "You only say that because you don't want to reveal your passion for show tunes."

"Hey, it's a coincidence."

"A coincidence that 'Whatever Lola Wants' plays about twice a day in your music mix?"

"Now. I didn't realize until after I called her Lola. Besides. It fits. Whatever she wants, she gets."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Scars follows the banter back and forth, "There's a song about Shepard?"

"About Lola," says Cortez. 

"Lola is a kind of irresistible force of nature. Gets everyone to do what she wants." Vega grins at Scars again. "Your president should just like give in already, like the song says."

Scars moves his mandibles outward a bit, "I'm sure he will once she gets to the Commander Shepard speech."

"The what now?" asks Vega.

"Oh, you'll know it when you hear it." He might be smiling. "Anyway, possibly she can't dance because she's awful at anything she has to do alone. That's when she gets into trouble."

"Hmmm... maybe I should offer to teach her another kind of dancing," Vega smiles at Cortez suggestively, but the pilot just laughs.

"In your dreams, Vega. You don't have the moves," Cortez shakes his head.

Scars rumbles a bit in thought, and then says "I could do it."

Vega lifts a brow. "Do what?"

"I could get Shepard to dance."

"You?" Vega's voice is peppered with disbelief that the stolid turian could manage such a thing.

"I'd need to learn a human dance first. But humans do actually have partner dances, right?"

"Well. Yeah." Vega allows. "But ... uh ... they're not exactly popular right now."

Cortez shakes his head. "Ignore him. They're always popular if you're looking to surprise someone."

Scars seems to light up at the thought of playing a prank on the commander, "I would definitely enjoy surprising her. Could you teach me?"

Cortez considers, "Well, Robert was really the better dancer. But ... yeah ... I could teach you to waltz, tango, or swing." Cortez runs his eyes over the sharp lines of his prospective student. "Though I'm thinking swing dancing isn't a good option for turians. So, waltz or tango."

"What are they like?"

"The waltz is stately but very athletic. Lots of fast steps. The tango is slower but more aggressive."

Vega laughs. "Aggressive? How about more predatory?"

Scars widens his smile to show off more of his teeth. "I'd like to learn the tango."

"It is a really complicated dance," Cortez warns.

Scars takes another look at the screen where Lola flips a gun blindfolded to another cadet who has only just walked into position facing her. "The more complicated, the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not certain why I love writing Vega's POV. Maybe it's because he doesn't have Shepard's intuition or Garrus's deductive reasoning, so if I don't give him all the pieces of the puzzle, he won't figure things out in five seconds flat.


	2. Recline Yourself, Resign Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First lesson.

Vega has finally scrubbed the dust of Benning off the commander's pistol when Esteban starts messing with his music. "Hey! Hey! Hey! _No toque!_

"You're the one who thought the commander's bad dancing was funny. Somehow this has led to me agreeing to teach a turian to dance. The least you can do is let me borrow your sound system." Cortez continues to flip through music mix suggestions, putting together some loops. 

"Fine," Vega concedes, "It should be entertaining for the next couple of weeks if you think Scars will show."

"You think he won't?"

"Lola had me go through the tools that were moved out here, see if anything was from the gunnery. When I went to drop them off, I'm not sure he noticed me between talking to his boss and polishing that cannon until it gleamed."

"Turians are war nerds. It's not surprising the man would love his guns with the Reapers blowing up his solar system." Cortez taps a few selections into his list.

Vega carefully puts the pistol away with a fresh load out, and picks up his inventory forms. "Esteban, I have now figured out what a turian looks like when he's really happy. This information did not need to be taking up space in my brain."

"Can't enjoy someone else being happy?"

"He was humming and making other weird noises. Happy weird noises."

Cortez just laughs. "It's a different culture. Robert showed me some trading cards a turian delegate left behind one visit. They were like baseball cards, but they were all pictures of famous generals and battles and statistics."

A dual-toned voice joins the conversation, "Does this Robert of yours have the General Vangellius Gravix card? I could never find one as a kid. It was the last piece I needed to complete my perfect military build for Retake the Colonies." Scars strides up and leans casually against the pile of crates.

"Oh. Uh... " Cortez waves as he steps away from the sound system. "I don't remember what he had."

"Darn. I don't suppose you could ask him? Not that it does me much good right now..."

"Uh. No." Cortez falters.

Vega puts his arm around Cortez's shoulders, "What my friend Esteban means to say is that _su marido_ Robert was taken by the Collectors."

Scars's mandibles click tight against his mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. We... uh...should have been faster..."

"It's alright," Cortez demurs. 

Vega gives him a slight squeeze as he lets go and moves over so that Cortez can watch him flex. "At least Estaban has me to keep his spirits up." He kisses his own bicep. 

The smaller man shakes his head. "You are a horrible flirt."

"An equal opportunity flirt doing my best for the war effort by maintaining these guns," Vega winks at him.

"Just horrible." 

But Cortez is laughing, and Vega knows the bad memories have passed for the moment, so he turns back to his inventory as Cortez deals with Scars. 

"Ready for your first lesson then? Vega didn't think you'd show."

"Hey, I said the man was busy with his guns. What man doesn't love guns?" he calls over his shoulder.

"You sure that wasn't a vote of no confidence in my lessons?" Cortez asks.

"It was a vote of no messing with my sound system. But it's too late for that. I'm going to have to recue everything. Later."

Scars stands. "Well, I'm here now, until the commander or the primarch need me."

Cortez hits play, and a slow, steady rhythm fills the shuttle bay. "Let's get started. First you need to learn the frame. There are three options, but I think the best is the _abrazo abierto_. It's a more distant embrace, but I think it will work best with turian physiology. Your right hand needs to go on my lower back, above the waist." Cortez waits as Scars slowly places a hand on him. He places his own on the outside, with his hand just above the elbow. "A little higher. " He guides the turian's arm up. "There. Now place your hand out palm up, elbow to your side." He places his own hand in the turian's gloved one. "Good. Now we walk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a first chapter and an ending chapter and since they were both finished, I started posting this story. 
> 
> And then the story insisted that it wanted a middle, and that's what the delay has been. So here's the beginning of the middle, with more to come. This may end up being 5 short chapters and an epilogue by the time I finish. We'll see.


	3. Don't You Know You Can't Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet, communication, and ideal teams.

The lessons continue over the next few weeks, and Scars is a quick study. Mostly, it's good to see Esteban doing something besides working and torturing them both with Robert's last heart-wrenching message. 

"In order to lead in the tango, you need to be forceful," Cortez instructs. "You push with your upper body in the direction you want to go. She has to respond somehow, and the easiest way is to give ground."

Scars chortles, "Shepard doesn't like being forced into anything." Indeed, Vega is having difficulty picturing the woman who flipped him during their little "dance" giving ground. 

"It's a dance. Traditionally, women are the followers, and followers have to follow," says Cortez.

"So you're more used to taking the lead?" Scars asks.

"No, I let Robert lead most of the time. He liked formal occasions."

"He liked showing off his dashing pilot," Vega calls out.

"It's the leader's job to show off the follower," Cortez says with a hint of pride.

"In his dress blues with the Trident fighter insignia."

"I wouldn't have married a guy who didn't think my Trident was sexy."

"Uh-huh," says Vega, putting a distinctive weight on the syllables. 

"You're distracting my student," says Cortez, trying to get things back on track.

"Just spicing things up."

"Because otherwise you'd be polishing your guns alone?"

"Oh! Esteban! That hurts!" Vega smiles, "It's more entertaining to see if the two of you will fall flat on your faces."

"Oh, reallllly," says Cortez. "You want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Why not? It's not like it's going anywhere. It will stay nice and safe in my pocket."

"Wait," says Scars. "I'm not sure I want to make a bet about this."

"What, don't think you can do it?" taunts Vega to see what the turian will do.

Scars looks distinctly uncomfortable. "It's not that. It's just that Shepard might not appreciate it."

Cortez looks Scars in the eye. "He's just doing it to be funny, but I would like to shut him up. How about I bet, and you keep working on whatever your plan is?"

"Mmm... That would be acceptable. In that case you should bet as much as you have to spare."

"Why?"

"Because I don't intend to fail."

"What do you say, Vega?" Cortez asks. "My 300 credits to your 300 credits?"

"You're on. Just means more bankroll for my poker games."

"Good. Now will you let me get on with it?" asks Cortez.

"Alright. Go spin or whatever."

"Thank you," Cortez turns his attention back to Scars. "I'm glad you picked the tango rather than the waltz, because in the tango, followers can respond. There are flicks and kicks that take momentum and turn it back against the leader. It seems more like the sort of thing the commander would enjoy."

Scars's eyes light up. "That's perfect! She loves figuring out how to displace power and momentum. Says she can do it in her sleep."

"You hear that Vega? Your money is going to be mine!" Cortez teases before turning back to his lesson. "You can end up having a whole discussion in the dance about which way you're going to go."

"Ha," Vega laughs. "I'm not sure Scars and Lola actually discuss directions. "

Scars lifts a brow plate as he spins Cortez away and catches his hand. "You have a problem with our battle plans, lieutenant?"

"Just that the few times I've been out with you, there doesn't seem to be one. You banter all day about who killed how many and old times. You never talk about a plan," Vega shrugs. "I'm the only one who stops to ask directions."

"Mmmm..." Scars spins Cortez back in. "I can see where you'd think that. From my point of view we spend all day talking tactics." He collects Cortez and leads him back into the dance like a YMIR mech knocking away everything in front of him. "I guess the shorthand has become a bit too short over time. Every place and kill we talk about had its own formation. We banter back and forth until we find one she likes and then we go."

Cortez sticks his foot out to unbalance his student. "You're off form. "

Scars stumbles before regaining his balance and stilling. "Not that we need to talk much for basic tactics," Scars continues while Cortez pulls on his shoulders. "Our skill sets are complementary. I hang back and shoot things before they get close to her. She goes up front and shoots things until she needs to charge around to kill something big or knock something away from me. We could do most of it without talking at all. We could probably do some of the complicated stuff with hand signals and facial twitches alone, come to think of it." 

Cortez resumes his position, and nods for Scars to continue.

"Say what?" says Vega. "You're telling me the two of you could do the blind drill thing on the battlefield?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Scars replies. "Even if I could predict Shepard perfectly, I can't predict the enemies _that_ well. Nor can she. That's why I yell at her for getting in the way of a shot and she yells at me for not ducking," he leads Cortez around in the standard pattern again. "All that really means is neither of us is perfect or immortal, and we need to pay attention."

Cortez blocks his forward movement, instead flicking a leg. "It means you need an interpreter for the rest of your team."

"Hey, I don't need an interpreter," Vega protests. "I can understand them just fine. I just wish they talked more about what we were supposed to be doing."

"Huh. It's been a while since anyone asked Shepard and me to slow down," muses Scars as he tries to press Cortez to the left instead. "Actually, I don't think anyone's asked us to do that."

Cortez shakes his head at Vega and continues the lesson, "Aside from leg movements, as leader, you can work in other instructions by tapping her back. Though that's something you need to discuss." 

"Hmmm... I think we already have a sort of code for that," Scars leads Cortez out for another promenade. "Humans are ... very tactile."

"Turians aren't?"

"We're more picky about who we let touch us. Survival trait when the dishonorable could rip out your spine with their bared talons. Dancing with you is a little odd because I don't know you well. But it's also a formal thing, so touching is more acceptable. There are clear rules."

"I thought turians danced."

"We do. It's considered a great way to show off," Scars says with one of his weird little trills. "And we have some partner dancing. But it's designed to be done as a group. I'd need to find 10 more people who knew the same dance if I wanted to dance with Shepard." Scars draws Cortez against him in a reverse step. "And I don't think it would go as well for Shepard when we got to any of the parts where I had to pass her over to someone else."

"Nice job," Cortez encourages. "You're not bothered about touching Shepard to dance?"

Scars laughs, "No. She's-" there's a delay as the translator tries to match a word to concepts "-my best friend." 

"Who else are you used to working with?" asks Cortez. "Shepard seems to take you everywhere."

"Well, that might just be politics and nostalgia," Scars sidesteps the question and turns Cortez around.

"And your perfect team?" he pursues. "I'm guessing not that jarhead."

"Hey!" Vega snarls from his polishing. "We got the primarch here, didn't we? I did that."

"And Jimmy's not a bad shot," says Scars backhandedly.

"Not a bad shot? Someday, we'll have to compare."

"If you want to try, Jimmy. Just be prepared to lose every credit you have."

Cortez flicks a foot and pushes Scars off balance again. "No flirting with other boys if you want to dance with me. It's rude."

Scars rights himself. "Sorry, sorry."

" _Always_ pay attention to your partner on the dance floor because she will not forgive you for slipping up and implying some other girl might be more interesting."

"Right. Pay attention," Scars focuses on Cortez intensely, looking like the apex predator he is and raising hairs on the man's neck.

"Let's call it a break," says Cortez to escape his discomfort. "Anything to drink over there, Vega?"

"Just Tupari." 

"Give it here."

"What was that? The jarhead can't hear so well."

"Fine. I'll get it myself," Cortez goes to the hidden minifridge. "As I was saying, who is your dream team?" He tosses Scars a dextro drink.

"Depends on what we're trying to do," replies the turian popping the tab and looking more relaxed again. "Overall? Miranda was always the best fit skill-wise. Kaidan could have fit, but he and the commander don't get on as well as they used to after Horizon. It's a shame he couldn't be a little less rigid about her working with Cerberus temporarily. I hear he's gotten better at taking a hit." Scars shrugs. "Tali, Liara, or Wrex could also fill the midrange gap if we wanted to go heavy on tech, biotics, or military might. Liara worked for taking down Saren." Scars settles himself against the spare toolbox. "If we just want long range, I'll take Zaeed to help back Shepard. If we want to concentrate on short range, Kasumi is the only one who has a prayer of dodging fast enough to survive the kinds of things Shepard survives."

Vega looks at Scars suspiciously. "Let me see if I follow you. You and Lola would ideally work with a woman who can raise the dead, the man in contention to be the second human Spectre, the emperor of the Krogan or the Shadow Broker who are sitting upstairs, and the most infamous mercenary in the galaxy. Or these Tali and Kasumi people whose names I don't recognize."

"Ummm... Yes? I don't think anyone believes Kasumi exists. That's her claim to fame. Tali is sort of a quarian ... princess. Yeah. I think that's the right equivalent."

"No wonder the Alliance brass was all worried that Shepard was up to something," says Vega

"Huh? Why?" asks Scars.

Cortez laughs. "It's like you're putting together a team of people to make you ultimate high ruler of the universe."

"Shepard's the best of the best," says Scars. "That's according to your own people. Why shouldn't she have a team to match?"

"Because," says Lola as she walks over from the elevator, "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, or so they say."

"They?"

"Humans, Garrus."

"Turians would say you should be given everything they have so that you can devastate our enemies," his attention is completely on Lola, as if watching her for any sign that she knows what's going on.

"Humans think differently. Too much power makes them nervous of a tyrant rising."

He tilts his head at her inquisitively. "I'm guessing they really didn't like the asari justicar, even if her job is to prevent perversions of power."

"They wouldn't let me read any asari literature while they had me locked up. It was so annoying." Lola wrinkles her nose cutely. Vega can't remember seeing that expression on her face before. Usually it was more resignation or, on rare occasions, raw anger. "Samara gave me a whole list of books to meditate on, and when I had the time, it wasn't allowed."

Scars takes a few steps closer to her. "No surprise that the Alliance is desperate for turian support if that's an example of their attitude."

Lola smiles at him, "I know there's no one else I'd rather have at my back. I wanted to discuss plans for Uttuku if you have a moment."

"Of course, Shepard," Scars waves to Vega and Cortez. "I'll see you same time tomorrow," He puts an arm behind Shepard's back, leading her off the dance floor, as they walk away from the other two men.

"What were you up to with my shuttle bay crew?" she asks.

"Just talking strategies," he says innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men."
> 
> John Dalberg-Acton, first Baron Acton, 1887  
> https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/absolute-power-corrupts-absolutely.html


	4. I'm Irresistible You Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be a wingman.

Scars and Cortez have been practicing for over three months now. And Vega will admit that they look good and it's pretty entertaining to watch as he's unloading supply crates. He would guess Cortez got his shoes polished up so that the flicks would look especially impressive with the shiny gloss now that Scars isn't tripping regularly.

Vega chuckles as Cortez decides to throw a curveball at his student, flicking up the turian's foot and placing it down where he wants, and pressing so that Scars has to back up. There's hesitation, and Cortez insisting by replacing his feet.

"What are you doing?" asks a confused Scars.

"Taking the lead," Cortez says firmly.

"I thought I was leading and you were following?"

"I like to follow most of the time, but I do know how to lead. One of the best things about tango is that it's easy to swap the lead back and forth. But in your case, if Shepard gets it, you're done for. Now catch my foot and place it where you want me to put it."

The dance is more combative than usual, but it ends with a pleased smile on Cortez's face. 

"Well, young padawan," he claps Scars on the shoulder... er.. hump? "You have learned everything I can teach you."

"If the leader can change, Shepard will do it somehow," Scars sounds concerned.

"Don't worry about it. The commander has force of personality, but you know what you're doing. And she likely won't think to try to lead because most people are used to the classic standards and have less experience with queer tango." Cortez smiles winningly. "Now, if you _want_ to take me out dancing, I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with you on the floor. But I don't get the impression that's your scene."

Scars rumbles slightly and scratches his head. "I... you're right ... I don't think..."

Cortez chuckles, "That's alright. If I want to go dancing, I always have Vega to be my wingman."

"Hey!" Vega protests. "I don't remember volunteering for that."

"That's only because I haven't asked yet. They have Rat Pack night at the Citadel Circus every three months. Cards and old music and a lot of people dressed up for it. Tell me you don't want to see that," Cortez says in a persuasive voice. 

The change in his friend is marked. Lola has been around helping Cortez to mourn and pulling him back from the nightmares of his last words from Robert. Scars has given Cortez something to do with his time and reminded him of what were clearly good times. Esteban wanting to go out and meet new people is exactly what Vega has been hoping for because Esteban's not the sort of person to be alone.

"Alright. Alright. If you're lucky, I'll even sing," says Vega. "Just give me a high sign if you're going home with someone so I don't spend my evening looking for you when I could be winning at cards."

"Just what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"A pilot on shore leave," Vega deadpans.

"Shouldn't I worry about you going home with someone? You're the bigger flirt."

"My _abuela_ taught me not to give the whole game away on the first date," Vega draws himself up virtuously and then shrugs. "Besides, I'm just here to brighten your day."

"Because a guy who flirts with everyone and razzes me is exactly what I'm looking for."

"Exactly. You have great taste, Esteban."

Cortez rolls his eyes and turns to Scars, who has foolishly stuck around for the bantering after the lesson. "What about you?"

"I also have great taste in companionship. That's why I'm staying with the Normandy: All of my friends are here."

Cortez sighs, "No, I meant --"

"Wait. You're staying?" Vega cuts him off.

Scars nods. "I put in the transfer months ago. Shepard and I started this fight. We should see it to the end together. Besides," his tone lowers, "she looks after everyone else. She needs someone to look after her."

"And your primarch is just, like, cool with that?" Vega persists. "I thought they needed you for the war. There's generals you need to order around and stuff."

"Fortunately, the Normandy has the best in QEC technology, so I can direct the turian theater of war from here."

"While running on the ground crew?"

"At this point in my life, I start getting bored if I haven't shot something every week. And Shepard comes up with the most interesting things to shoot."

"Exactly how high up in the turian Hierarchy are you, that they'll let you make your own assignment like that?" Vega asks in amazement.

"Honestly, I don't know. There weren't Reapers before, so there wasn't a Reaper advisor. "

"Still doesn't seem like they should let you go."

Cortez shakes his head, "Ignore Vega. He's been edgy ever since he saw you one-shot that harvester."

"Have not."

"He's afraid he might lose his place on the ground team and get relegated to being the gun guy the way I'm just the shuttle pilot now that my Trident is toast."

"Not going to happen," Vega insists. 

"Mmmm..." says Scars thoughtfully. "I think you're safe. Shepard's hard to read, but she likes you at least a little bit. She comes down here to spar and she is always fond of people who know how to handle grenades."

"I'm not worried!" Vega insists. "I have other things on my mind!" The N7 training offer is burning a hole through his omni-tool while he seems to be outclassed by everyone around him. Lola is heading the galaxy-wide war effort, Scars is deciding who lives and dies in multiple solar systems, even Cortez with his Trident training seems like the best of the best, while Vega is just a grunt who has been offered a shot at the big leagues and has a lot of dead bodies behind him. 

Cortez finally gets the message to change the damn topic, and turns to Scars. "I meant to ask earlier, what is your type?"

"Type?"

"You've been down here enough, might be fun to be your wingman. But what's your type?"

"Wingman? Is this a pilot thing?"

"Nah," says Vega. "It's just a human thing. You go out to a bar with your buddy and you help him find a date."

"Oh. I forget every now and then that humans are pack hunters, too. You don't show it as much as turians."

"I guess that's one way of putting it," says Cortez. "So what's your type?"

Scars thinks and counts off points on his fingers, "Athletic, properly supportive waist, beautiful voice, doesn't back down from a challenge or impossible odds, trustworthy, and inspiring. She's definitely inspiring."

"So you're taken?" Cortez asks. "No wonder Vega's flirting isn't getting him anywhere."

"Hey," says Vega. "You know me, I'm for looking, not for touching anywhere outside of dreams." He winks at Cortez again, who rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, you have a girl?" Cortez persists.

Scars scratches his head awkwardly. "Not exactly. The war, you know. It's kept us apart."

Vega nods sagely, "It will do that." A thought occurs to him. "She's not on Palaven, is she?"

"Oh, no," says Scars. "She's safe."

"Have you heard from her?"

Scars looks up at the ceiling. "I talk to her every day." 

She must be someone of high rank to have access to the QEC then.

Cortez is hunched over the minifridge searching for water and giggling madly. 

Vega looks at him with concern and gives him a slap on the back. "Something go down the wrong way?"

"No. I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Eventually he composes himself. "So, Vakarian, how are you going to get the commander to dance? I mean, you can pull her onto the dance floor, but I've spent months teaching you the basic steps, there's no way she's going to just pick it all up."

"I have a plan." Scars looks incredibly smug.

"Which is?" Cortez inquires.

"It has multiple parts. You would get bored if I explained it all."

Vega laughs, "No, I really want to hear how you're getting Lola to do this."

"It's all basic detective tricks and psychology," says Scars. "But I do need your help with teaching her the steps. I'll tell you that part of it...

#

Cortez is still watching the elevator after Scars leaves.

Vega breaks the silence. "Hey. Esteban. You waiting for the sun to set on those boxes of rifle mods or something?"

"Just admiring young love."

"What?"

"Vakarian has a crush on the commander. Take it from an old married man."

"Esteban, I've been on missions with them. I hate to break it to you, but all they talk about is guns and tactics and work." He passes Cortez a datapad to sign off on.

Cortez waves a hand. "Look what he does for fun: He learns how to dance so he can surprise the commander."

"Lola's lack of dance skill is bordering on legendary. He's probably just setting her up for their game of one-upmanship."

"Our earlier bet. Double or nothing," says Cortez.

"What?"

"Double or nothing: Vakarian and the commander have a thing."

"A thing? It's your money to lose, _compadre_. I'd say it's already gone if you're betting on Lola allowing any distractions from the war."

Cortez returns to his station. "We'll know when he takes her out dancing. They're kind of cute together when they're not killing things."

"So, like, never? They're always killing things."

"You have no romance in your soul," Cortez accuses.

Vega shrugs, "I'd rather have none than too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queer tango is a real thing.
> 
> Also, I have now rewritten this chapter in whole or part 6 times. Hopefully, it's good enough, though I do miss Garrus's explanation of the rest of the stuff he's doing to get Shepard prepped for the dance.


	5. I Always Get What I Aim For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola learns some steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Lola Wants sung by Carmen McRae: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOTKJDnWw_Q
> 
> This is my favorite version of the song that inspired this fic. If you've never heard it, please take a moment to listen to it.

Scars leads Lola out of the elevator to the shuttle bay. She's wearing her dress blues and cap. "Come on, it will be fun."

"Alright, Garrus. You have my curiosity. What are you up to?"

He waves her over to Vega's area defined by crates, toolboxes, and a pull-up bar. His sound system is crooning "I did it my way."

"Hey," comes Vega's guttural welcome. Cortez looks around from where he's cleaning a gun to wave.

"Hey yourself." The commander surveys the area and catches sight of her much younger cadet self on the vid screen behind him. "Oh." Her gaze snaps back to Scars.

Scars is smiling broadly. "I'm hoping for a live demonstration."

Shepard looks at him incredulously. "I have other things to do than review basic drill moves, Garrus. I'm not doing a lot of honor guard work at the moment."

"That wasn't the fun part. The fun part is going to be teaching you a few basic moves and then seeing you show off by doing them perfectly. Vega assures me he needs additional training to make the N7 cut. Even bet Cortez you couldn't do it."

"Seriously?" Lola gives Vega a considering look.

Vega is still not sure how he got dragged into Scars and Esteban's plan to teach the commander some basic dance moves, but it would be a violation of the bro code not to back Esteban's training now. "Yup."

"Do you just not like having money, James?"

"Uh..."

Frowning suspiciously, she challenges Scars, "Why don't I believe you, Vakarian?"

"Because you know me so well."

She crosses her arms. "But you think I'm going to do it anyway."

"Because you can't help wanting to know what I'm up to." He leans casually against the crates, smirking.

"Damn you," she says with a sparkle in her eyes. Lola looks over the audience of three, and then sighs. "Alright, what are these maneuvers I'm supposed to learn?"

Scars runs her through a few regular motions, and then adds in new ones that will mimic some of the dance steps. Lola picks these up quickly enough with Scars calling out orders.

"Very good, Shepard," he says.

"This isn't exactly challenging."

If they're not challenging, why can't she do them on the dance floor?

"Of course not. You're Commander Shepard." Scars reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bit of white fabric.

"This is really necessary?" Lola looks at the scrap of fabric.

"Jimmy is still betting Steve here that you can't do it."

"No bet, Vakarian?"

"It felt too much like cheating."

"But it's obvious you set this whole thing up."

"It seemed like an excellent exercise in bonding with the crew. I've been working on my people skills." He beams at her.

"You owe me for this."

"Yes, I'm sure there are always more planets you could be scanning instead," his voice drips sarcasm.

"Calibrations," she says like a magic word that will end all discussion.

Scars shuts up.

Lola puts on the blindfold and falls into the ready stance. Scars calls out orders to begin the pattern. Lola's face is serious, but relaxed, like she could do this all day.

Scars walks slowly around her, watching each move she executes from all angles like a velociraptor circling unsuspecting prey. Vega begins to wonder if this was such a great idea. Sure, Shepard can handle a lot of things, but blindfolded and faithfully following a set pattern, she seems completely vulnerable. He fights the urge to knock her out of the way and save her from the turian before he pounces. And yet she moves as if she can't feel the danger practically breathing down her neck.

At last, Scars tilts his head and looks over at Cortez for his opinion, and some of the tension eases. Cortez nods that the pattern is correct for an approximation of the dance.

Scars then takes up a position in front of Lola and runs through the steps with her, just inches away, but out of reach.

Cortez reaches over and flips through the music that had been playing in the background to turn on "Whatever Lola Wants."

Vega frowns at him. "Not cool, Esteban." Bastard must have planned on outing him.

The light rhythmic beat of the song opens as Scars and Lola begin the not-quite-dance.

An old torch singer's confident tone declares _Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets, and little man, little Lola wants you._

Lola's head tilts ever so slightly toward Vega as if she knows where he is. But she doesn't actually break discipline and move out of line.

Scars is far less subtle about glaring at the distraction.

The song continues alluringly onward: _Make up your mind to have... No regrets._

And as if the song has called him back to the task at hand, Scars returns his attention to Lola.

_I always get... what I aim for.._

The shuttle bay suddenly seems much hotter than it should be.

_And your heart'n'soul is what I came for._

At this, Lola's perfectly made up lips quirk into a devastating smile and Scars misses his footing.

_You're no exception to the rule. I'm irresistible you fool. Give in._

Aw, no.  Scars is incredibly light on his feet. Deliberate. He practiced a long time for this. For him to miss a step ...

Scars recovers his balance. His eyes never leave the commander, like a man thirsting after the only bottle of water in a desert.

Vega glances at Cortez, expecting gloating, and sees Esteban lost in a memory of some other place, probably playing the hero for Robert at a government ball, a reminder of why it's better to be alone than breaking people's hearts: It never lasts.

He looks back over at Scars and Lola as the show is just about finished. Scars has called a halt and he's staring down at Lola like he wants pick her up and carry her off right now. He backs up a few steps and turns away, dropping into the formal stance of a turian reviewing his troops -- back straight, arms crossed behind him-- before putting her at ease and telling her to take off the blindfold.

Lola is normally hard to read off the field: calm and detached. But right now, her skin is flushed and her eyes are bright as if she's come from a victorious battle. She strokes a hand along Scars's arm and begins pacing a circle around him, pinning him  in her gaze. He looks back at her and begins matching her pace with his stalking gait, like twin suns orbiting an invisible center point.

"So I've proved you right, Vakarian. Too bad you didn't place a bet. Then you could have bought me dinner."

"Dinner?"

"It's human tradition that when you win a bet for someone else, they share some of the windfall."

Scars makes a deeper rumbling noise. "Maybe it's better that I didn't bet. I think I'd rather keep anything I win."

Lola blushes scarlet down her throat. Her voice softens. "Maybe you're right."

The sound system switches tracks and a young girl's voice calls out _What's the story, morning glory? What's the tale, nightingale? Have you heard about Hugo and Kim?_

Crap.

Not prepared to admit defeat yet, Vega looks at Cortez. "I told you not to mess with my music." He slaps the off button.

Cortez sounds stunned, "What even was that?"

"Show tunes," Vega growls in a way that does not invite further comment.

Scars scratches his head and Lola removes her cap to fuss with her hair. Then they both have gloves to inspect.

It would be funny if Vega couldn't see the credits flying out of his wallet.

Lola's natural color has almost returned as she faces the elevator. "I should go."

"Of course," says Scars looking down at his feet. His eyes fall on a crate of empty bottles. "Oh, Shepard, if you have some time on the Citadel, we should meet up. Take a break from the war."

"I don't know..."

Scars reaches out to touch her arm, "Sure you do. It will take forever to load all of the supplies. And the war effort needs you well-rested before you plan your next move."

Lola smiles at him warmly. "Alright. I suppose I could use a distraction."

Scars widens his mandibles in an attempt to smile back.

But the uncomfortable heat is gone and so is the commander as she calls out orders to EDI.

Scars watches her leave, then makes a little trilling noise as he picks up the crate.

Cortez walks over to him and holds out a datapad. "Here. I did win the bet. She's right I owe you both something for it. Take her out to dinner."

Scars pulls in his mandibles, "But this is all the money you bet and we haven't even been dancing yet."

"Oh. No. Not the dancing bet. Vega and I had a side proposition." Cortez gives Vega a look. "I hope we can agree that I won."

"Uh... Yeah? Alright. You win that one. I guess I'll have to cut down on my poker games." He looks over the crate. "What are you doing with the recycle?"

"Mmmmm.... Shepard and I have a few ... other questions to settle."

"Uh..." Vega stutters for a minute as Cortez elbows him.

Scars waves a mandible, "I have to know who is the better shot." He walks off with his crate, making little rumbling noises to himself.

Vega turns to Cortez and narrows his eyes. "I feel like I just got played, Esteban."

"You played yourself, Vega. It was practically as wide and obvious as the Citadel landing strip." Cortez pats him on the back. "We really should find you a date. It might remind you that there is something besides the war."

"Only for some people, Esteban. I'm not like them." Vega shrugs. "Damn few are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter (which was altered to incorporate the middle bits) and the first chapter were originally the complete story. At this point, I may or may not go back and do something about the actual dance scene, but for now, I consider it finished.
> 
> "Whatever Lola Wants" is from a musical called _Damn Yankees_ (1955). I can't help thinking of it every time Vega calls Shepard Lola. 
> 
> "My Way" (1969) is, of course, a classic Frank Sinatra song.
> 
> "Telephone Hour" is from _Bye Bye, Birdie_ (1958).
> 
> If Vega is going to call her Lola, I'm going to be convinced Vega knows the early 20th century music scene because everyone has to have hobbies.


	6. Your Heart and Soul Are What I Came For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised if I wrote the dance scene, I'd add it to this story. So, here you go. :)
> 
> I did some rewrites on the previous chapter to make things fit and I think give the story a little more of a character arc.

"Moment of truth tonight." Cortez's smile is neon white in the lighting. "I hope you brought your credit chip."

"Yeah, yeah." Vega hunches on a stool, looking at all of the fancy drinks on tap.

The smaller man rests an elbow on the bar. "Hey, you okay? You've been a little weird since they moved in together. Don't tell me you were actually intending to get somewhere flirting with the commander."

"No." Vega shrugs. "She's so uptight, I just like messin' with her, y'know?" And he spends half his time working with her watching her junk in the trunk jog across the battlefield. Flirting lets off some of the pressure.

"Friendly observation: No one messes with Commander Shepard."

"Hey, I got her to smile a few times."  He does his Rhodan pose against the bar. "I'm still the best damn morale boost in the universe."

"So what is it then? Don't tell me you're into Vakarian."

"What? No. He's kinda spiky. _And_ uptight." Vega shakes his head. "I don't want to think about how that even works."

"So uptight is not your thing. And they're both it."

Vega rolls his eyes and rotates around on his stool.  "I don't need an armchair analyst. Aren't you worried about your bet?"

"Nope. I taught Vakarian everything I know. He's a closer. And he's already sleeping with her. He should be able to get her out on the floor."

"Uh-huh. Is that why he's turned his back on Lola to watch the only turian girl in the bar?"

Cortez turns around. "He isn't-  Oh, God. He is." The pilot facepalms. "How much clearer could I be than 'She will kill you if you look at another woman'?"

Lola's amber eyes are almost glowing red. "And he hasn't even gotten to trying to dance with her yet."

Cortez signals the bartender. "One Shark Infested Water, please. Double tequila."

Vega nudges him. "Aw, it's not that bad. He must have made a hell of a recovery. She's stopped glaring at him like she's going to set him on fire with her mind." Maybe Scars remembered he isn't wearing any armor, just a black and white uniform that makes him look smaller and leaner.

"Mmmm..." The bartender sets down something disgustingly blue, and his friend takes a sip. "He might live, but now she's going to make him work extra hard for it. And this isn't really the right kind of club for a tango." Cortez sighs. "You might win this one after all."

"Yeah, well, that's not entirely a surprise. They may be livin' together, but they don't act like it." He presses aside the memory of the intense post-dance looks that could have powered the Normandy's fusion core. Maybe it was a fluke.

At the other bar, Scars has pulled back and Lola is laughing at his attempts to romance her, patting his hand as if to console him for failing.

Vega laughs and downs his beer, following it with a relaxing belch. Clearly things aren't as easy as Scars and Lola make it look on the battlefield. Being together with someone so different ...

And then some familiar music starts playing and Vega notices that Cortez has abandoned his drink in favor of bribing the dj. He could say it's cheating. Or he could say Esteban is the galaxy's greatest wingman. Nah. Then he'd never hear the end of it.

The plan partially works as Scars is literally dragging Lola onto the dance floor like a cat being taken in for a flea dip. She barely avoids tripping over Scars's bird feet when he yanks her against his chest. Trapped by the other dancers, she gives in.

They make it a few steps more, and Scars is clearly feeling confident as he spins her away.

But he misses catching her hand. The commander's eyes fill with panic as her fingertips stretch, trying to connect.

Vega winces. He'd wondered if anything scared her. Apparently this is her kryptonite: She's separated from her backup.

Scars extends himself a little bit farther and catches her, pulling her to safety.

"What do you think?" Cortez is back, sipping his cocktail. Vega missed the darker blue spots in the drink before. Blue in blue. Lurking sharks.

He shakes his head and looks back at the dance floor.

Appropriate to her namesake, Lola takes out her temper and fears on Scars, tripping him _on purpose_.

"Needs more work," says Vega.

Cortez sighs. "Maybe it will get better?" he suggests hopefully.

Scars regains his balance and the lead, shuffling them off to one side.

"Not with moves like that. I don't know why you had me worried. Scars is going to need a miracle to pull this off."

As if he'd heard them, Scars leads Lola back through the middle of the floor, and suddenly everything seems to be clicking into place. Vega could almost say that they'd found a groove, except that when they seem to be fitting into one pattern, Scars spins her again, this time keeping control and catching at her waist. He switches steps and Lola flawlessly matches him without looking down. She halts their advance, and when Scars tries to push her, she wraps a leg around him.

Someone gasps.

And then Scars shows off a flamboyance Vega didn't think he had without a loaded gun, and takes a step back, drawing Lola's stacked frame flush against his in a pose that leaves little to the imagination.

The other dancers trying to jam with the unexpected tango music stop and stare.

Cortez's drink clinks on the table. "Here we go."

The crowd whispers as Scars and Lola claim the whole floor:

"Is this, like a show?"

"They're good."

"Who are they?"

"Isn't that Commander Shepard? It looks like her poster."

"Can't be."

"I swear it is."

"Commander Shepard dances like a one-legged man in an asskicking contest. It's not her."

"I wish I could dance like that."

"I wish you could, too."

"I didn't know Vakarian could dance like that."

"I'm more surprised he has a thing for humans. Aren't they squishy?"

"I guess you make do when you can't find one of your own kind."

"God, they're amazing together!"

"Commander Shepard with a turian? That must be the First Contact War every night."

"I don't think this is the 'first' time for either of them."

Scars and Lola aren't paying attention to anyone as he starts to put more of his natural strength into the motions, and she responds with more sway to her hips and flicks of her feet.

Vega was wrong. It is so very easy for them. They're a well-oiled machine. He finds himself crossing the floor, wanting to see them stumble again. Can't they be bad at something?

Vega stops at the edge of the floor with his arms crossed just as Scars spins Lola out too far again. He wills her to look at him and know that they're being watched and gossiped about and judged. He wants to see that moment of human fear again.

But this time, there is no panic. She lands with her back to Vega and the crowd, facing Scars as if they planned it. She raises a hand and beckons him to her as if she didn't want to escape earlier.

Scars's eyes widen and he stands up a little higher on his toes as if he can't believe his luck. His face is so open and hopeful as he comes to claim Lola that it hurts.

In his heart, Vega knows that expression. It's the way he should have looked at Treeya when he saved her, if only she had said that being different species didn't matter. It's the way he would have looked if he hadn't sacrificed everyone else in a world for her.

James closes his eyes and doesn't open them again until he hears the applause.  Scars is bent over Lola, who is joined to him at the hip again. They're talking softly to each other, as if they aren't the talk of the Citadel tonight.

"Go get her, _compadre_ ," he whispers as he turns back to the bar.

Cortez beams at him. "I believe you owe me money."

"Yeah. Alright. How about you buy me a drink?"

"Umm... Sure."

Vega waves down the bartender. "Gimme one of those drell hallucinogenic things."

"A Weeping Heart?" the bartender clarifies.

"Yes," he grits out between clenched teeth.

Estaban puts a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. It's just the war, okay?"

"Okay." Cortez watches him. "I'm not responsible for my actions if you drink too much and start to think I have tits."

"Can't resist me?" He takes a sip and makes a face at the bitterness.

"You have the charm of a stampeding bull. A drunk stampeding bull."

Vega chortles. "You know you want to ride the bull."

Cortez picks up the half full glass and moves it down the bar. "And that's enough of _that_ drink tonight. "

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll tell me when I'm being an ass."

"Don't I always?"

"Thanks."

"Now let's get you home." Cortez drapes an arm behind him and they head out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this dance sequence doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> Treeya is an asari from _Mass Effect: Paragon Lost_ , the story Vega alludes to in ME3 where the colony dies because he chooses to save some info ... and the girl he has a crush on. 
> 
> A Weeping Heart is really the name of an ME drink. I remembered the ingredients and not the name when I decided it was what he ordered. And then I looked up the name... Poor Vega.
> 
> A Shark Infested Water is a real world drink Cortez orders because when a man's comfortable in his skin, he get to have all the weird fruity/sugary drinks he wants and no one bats an eye. And that time I also picked it because of the name.
> 
> Some day, I may get around to the other two Vega POV stories I have in mind.


End file.
